For Justice
by beyondwhateyescansee
Summary: Can you really define what is good and bad, is it really all black and white? Amu wants to create her own path and show people what true justice is. About two years ago she decided to align with the Hera Clan, one of the most prestigious crime fighting businesses.


**XX Intro XX**

Everyday I am alive, I know that I have to be careful. Don't push too far because people will push back. Pay attention to facial expressions, the words people say aren't always true. You can see what they really mean with each twitch and sly smile in their face. Protecting myself, I know I can't put my emotions out into the world, I can't let them see my weakness. I have to be the best of the best or else I will crumble and fall. They will judge me and I will be no more. Facing judgment based on my mask, they don't know who I really am. They don't bother to take the time to focus on the feelings that people are hiding, that I am hiding in plain site. I will always be a mystery because they don't see what I do. They don't take the time to ask the right questions to get the honest answer but then again people are always lying about their feelings. Watch closely and you will see a whole new world.

 **Part One**

I gasped for air as my head was brought up from being held in an ice cold bucket of water to stop me from breathing. Torture.

"Amu Hinamori, tell us who you work for!" The man pulled my pink hair back as he spoke. I closed my eyes and inhaled sharply. With my jaw clenched I refused to answer him. He pulled my hair up bringing me onto my shaking legs. Crimson red blood slowly dripped down the side of my forehead.

"I'm ashamed Amu, you should have of known better," A man across the room sat on a tall wooden stool with a glass of absolut vodka in his hand. "Walking into my company with no back up. Of course, I had to take you somewhere no one would find you. I keep this abandoned building for moments like this. Bring her closer, Jari."

The dim lights flickered overhead, I scrambled to gain strength back into my body. Jari bluntly shoved me down to the cold concrete floor, causing my head to collide with the floor, blood began to heavily flow, forming into a puddle where I laid. Any strength that I managed to gather was now gone as pain coated my body. The man had an amused look on his face, he brought the glass up to his lips and chugged his vodka, never letting his gaze leave me.

Breathing became difficult, staying awake and focused was tough, my vision blurring. I couldn't give up, I placed my palms on the ground as I attempted bring myself onto my feet. I groaned in agony as pain shot through my entire body making me drop right back onto the ground.

Both men laughed; laughing, laughing, laughing. My mind drifted as my eyes slowly shut, I can't win this. Maybe this is where it'll end for me, one lousy mistake and this is where I ended up. I just wanted to rescue him for his wife. I made a promise but I couldn't keep it. Shame, I'm ashamed.

The door slammed open, multiple pairs of feet ran in. A glass shattered on the ground followed by a gunshot. A pair of feet ran up to me, a pair of hands wrapped around my body, picking me up. I took in the scent of this person and I knew they were here to save me for my mistake.

"It's okay, we are here now," Is all I hear when my eyes finally shut.

 **XXX**

My eyes snap open as I grasp the white sheets covering my body. _Beep, beep, beep._

"Where?" I mumble out but my voice isn't strong enough for anyone to hear. Around me is blurry but I see people rushing into my room.

"Is she going to be okay?" I hear my dad's voice. My mom is sitting next to me holding my hand, while my dad is lingering at the end of my bed. My hand travels to my head where I feel a spot of blood on the bandages that are wrapped around my head.

"Yes, she just needs to rest and heal," Su pulls up a chair, sitting on the opposite side of my mom. Without a word Su runs through a series of medical tests to make sure I'm responsive.

My vision clears, I realize that I am in the recovery room. Su is the doctor or our organization but she is also known as my aunt.

"What happened?" I asked in a whisper.

"A team was sent out to find you. You're very lucky that we have so many skilled hunters in this business." My mother gave me a mixed look of being upset and concerned.

"Ikuto…" My face scrunched up.

"Don't make that face, Amu. If it weren't for him; who knows what those guys would've done to you." Su said as she vigorously wrote on a piece of paper. "I'm going to need you to eat and then get some more rest." Su looked around the room. "Meaning that you guys are going to need to clear out."

"We just found out that our daughter is okay and now you want us to leave her side?" My father grumbled.

"Tsumugu, we are all concerned about Amu but right now this is what she needs. Once Amu is in better health you will be the first people to have her back. In the best interest of Amu I'm going to need all of you to leave." Su replied.

Reluctantly, mother and father both stood up. My father placed a kiss on my forehead and my mother gave me a warm smile before they both walked out.

"Thank God they're gone!" Su let out a nervous laugh. "Don't they know that when a person first wakes up they just want answers? I mean come on, give a girl some space. Did you hear me Amu? I was being all professional with your dad. I am getting better at that, Let's change these nasty bandages." Su was never really good at being professional or serious. She's a very upbeat person but when you work in place where everyone works with crime, it's really not the best setting for silly jokes or being overly happy. Su knows that when it's just her and me, she can completely be herself.

I couldn't help but crack a smile. Su knows just how to lighten up the mood. I sat up but my headed started to spin. "Ow."

"Let me help you." Su placed one arm around me and the other supporting my head as she guided me into a sitting up position.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"It's what I'm here for." Su began to unwrap the bandages on my head.

"How did they find me?" My brain filled with many questions like these.

"Amu, you do realize that the council put tracking devices on all of their weapons, right?" Su lifted her eyebrows.

"Since when!" I raised my voice only to regret it.

"You should know how fond Miki is of her precious weapons, she wants to keep track of them all. Ever since she took over the weapons department they have all been accounted for and that is because Miki installed tracking devices into them." Su carefully cleaned my wounds. "She basically saved your life. Good thing she logged out which weapons you took."

"She told me that she wouldn't do that. I didn't want anyone else in the council knowing that I went on that mission."

"You know we all just want to protect you. That was a dangerous mission, there was no way that we weren't going to keep tabs on where you were going." Su said.

"Who's idea was it to put together the rescue team?" I rested my head back against the pillow.

"Well, Aruto assigned Ikuto to find you and wanted him to take a team to find you. At first Ikuto refused to take a team with him because you know Ikuto hates working with other people. Ikuto told Aruto the only way he would take a team was if he got to pick out the members." Su answered.

"What happened to the men who caught me?"

"They were captured and are now being held for questioning. We are trying to get the location of where they are holding Mori's husband."

"It's time for you to get some rest. Your body needs to heal."

I nodded in agreement as my eyelids shut. I could hear Su smile as she left the room. Shortly after I heard the door open then close.

"Back already, Su?" I said.

A vase was placed on the table beside me and the smell of lavenders took over the room.

"It's Ikuto, not Su." He chucked.

"Nice flowers," I sleepily opened my eyes

"My dad asked me to bring them over for you," Ikuto held his hands in his pockets with only his thumbs sticking out.

"Thank you Aruto for the lovely flowers," I said even though he wasn't in the room.

"You do know how stupid it was for you to do that mission solo?" Ikuto critisised.

"Do you know how much I don't care about your opinion?" I snapped. "Plus, we all know damn well that you make similar decisions, for your work!"

"I do it because I know what I can handle. Messing with Black Hawks. Are you kidding me. They completely out numbered you. Lets be honest here, I wouldn't have even of been able to take them on."

"I can't just sit around and wait for some other team to do my job. I started this mission myself. Warren, one of the most well known businessmen, asked me to protect him because he knew that someone was after him. My job was to keep him out of harms way and when something did go wrong I was there to take care of him. He got captured, I was watching him the whole time, aware of everything around me. Who walked by, when a random bird flew by, and even who parked nearby. I was drugged, they knew I was there to protect him. I wasn't informed that such a prestigious gang was after him. Warren was just about to tell me what happened then he was kidnapped. Once the council found out the Black Hawks were after Warren is when shit hit the wall. I was told I couldn't go and find Mori's husband. Then Warren's wife, Mori came by, she was sobbing, in fear for her husband. Aruto told me that I wasn't _allowed_ to handle the Black Hawks, that they were too much for someone like me. That set a flame off inside of me, I had to do it. I had to get him back because I was told that I couldn't."

Ikuto was silent for a bit until he looked directly at me, "If you felt so strongly about this you should have of gathered up more people to go with you. That shouldn't have of been a solo mission. The next one better be well planned out and make sure you have people who are good at their job. Let's put together as soon as possible"

"And who said I'd be taking you?"

"Based my skill set, trust me, you'll want me there. Before we go anywhere you need to recover then train. Train to be better than you were when you first went there and to strengthen yourself."

I squinted at him, unsure if I should accept his offer to push it to the side. Did I really have a choice? Ikuto is one of the best, strictly based of off his rank he should be on this mission.

"Fine. Let's do this."


End file.
